


‘your first guy’

by Anonymous



Category: SKAM (France), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In another universe, Sander was Eliott’s first ‘mec’...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Sander Driesen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	‘your first guy’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skamsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/gifts).



> Your favourite thirst Anon writer (from Ziet gij mij lachen & others) is back with a little smutty drabble about Eliott & Sander in another universe. Enjoy <3

It’s the spring before Eliott gets his diagnosis. Months before he has to move school mid-semester, uproot everything, and change his life.

It’s the spring when he and Sander are the closest they’ve ever been, and they attend the trans* rights protest that gathered thousands of people in the French capital. It’s a long day of standing and walking and rallying for a common cause, but they’re both fuelled by its necessity. And the fact that it’s a full day of being literally and figuratively surrounded by their people.

But once the march ends and the speeches are over, most people want to go to a bar and drink through the comedown. Except Eliott does not want to come down. They’ve screamed and shouted all day, and they’re tired of crowds, but Eliott’s not ready to leave it there.

As they near the bar, placards still in their hands, Eliott spots an alleyway around the back. And he gets an idea.

Sander glances at him when he feels Eliott move off to the side, placing his sign down on the ground, propped against the wall. 

‘What is it?’ Sander asks.

Eliott smiles back mischievously, and takes Sander’s hand, bringing him away from the crowd, and down the alleyway, around the back of the pub where everyone’s going to get a drink.

Sander's still holding his sign - a last-minute creation he made the night before from old cereal boxes and paint, with the words 'TRANS RIGHTS = HUMAN RIGHTS' in blue and pink - and he's following Eliott, already guessing what Eliott has in mind, and he's biting his lip and smiling.

Eliott just laughs, a little giddy and nervous at the prospect of what he's dragging Sander into (literally), but he finds a dark corner where they can hear anyone approach without being seen, and then he turns to face Sander and pulls him close, throwing himself against the wall and immediately kissing Sander with all the love he can feel. 

But, just in case, he slides his leg between Sander's, so Sander's thigh is snug between his own, and starts to grind down on it, already out of breath.

Sander moves Eliott's hands down inside his jacket, and then cups Eliott's face with his own, his thumbs tracing Eliott's eyebrows, cheekbones, jaw. Each touch is claiming, and appreciative, and firm. He presses his thigh against Eliott's hardness, smirking when he feels how aroused his boy already is, and smiles into the next kiss. 

Eliott, though, is impatient, and slides his hands down Sander's back, inside his jacket, and inside the waist of his jeans. Sander licks into Eliott's mouth, biting at his bottom lip as he draws back, and says, ‘You want more, hm?'

Eliott can't even speak, he just nods and whines submissively, his eyes fixed on Sander's lips as he curves his hands around Sander's ass, pushing Sander's sweatpants down and pulling him closer between his own legs.

Sander playfully bites Eliott's chin and then opens his jeans, his fingers moving down to feel out Eliott's dick, hard and straining as it is. As soon as Sander touches it, Eliott groans and lifts his knee to Sander's hip, bucking into Sander's grasp.

'You're that thirsty for it, hm?' Sander says, his voice gritty from the constant shouting of slogans and cheers. Eliott wants to roll in it. 

Sander hums, his lips barely touching Eliott's, and gently takes Eliott's dick out of his briefs, stroking it beautifully, and far far too slow.

'Baby, c'mon,' Eliott urges, under his breath, tilting his hips forward with demand. 'C'mon, f-faster--'

Sander closes his eyes and licks into Eliott's mouth again, working both hands, before ducking his head to kiss and bite along Eliott's neck.

'Oh, putain, Sander--'

'How do you want it? Hm? You want me to jerk us both off?'

Eliott clenches his jaw to try and keep the noise down, and shakes his head. Sander is pulling out all the dirty tricks in handjobs, and keeps pushing him to the edge. But he's talking as if he has no idea of the effect he has on Eliott.

'You want me to finger you?' Sander asks, licking along the shell of Eliott's ear, and it makes him punch out a high-pitched moan. but he still shakes his head in response.

'Ooh,' Sander says, knowingly, having suspected this all along, 'You want me to fuck you right here? hm, baby? Just right up against the wall where anyone might see us?'

Eliott sighs and moans at the same time, sweating and shaking now just from Sander's words, pulling at his jacket, his waist, his t-shirt, anything to get Sander to hurry the fuck up.

Sander smirks and moves his hands away from Eliott's dick - prompting a long huff of disapproval - and instead circles them around to Eliott's back, pushing the waistline of his jeans down to his thighs. Eliott shivers at the cold but moans when he feels Sander's confident touch slide a middle finger between his asscheeks.

Eliott wraps his own hands around his dick, kissing every part of Sander's face he can reach, moaning softly when he feels Sander's fingers reach his rim.

'We don't have any fucking lube,' Eliott complains, but Sander hushes him and pulls out a sachet from his jacket pocket with his free hand.

'You think I was gonna spend all day without touching you once?'

Without a word, Sander gets the lube on his fingers and his fingers on Eliott's rim, slipping his middle finger in with ease, moaning when he feels how warm and soft Eliott is, as always.

'Turn around, baby,' Sander whispers, his voice used and broken, and Eliott moans again at the sound, turning obediently to face the brick wall, still jerking himself off.

Sander curls his left hand around to Eliott's abdomen, focusing all his attention to his right fingers, stretching and pressing against all of Eliott's favourite spots.

They hear a door open - probably the bartender going down into the store - and they freeze, even though there's a wall separating them. 

Eliott whispers, 'Oh fuck,' under his breath, and after a few long seconds, Sander decides he's not going to wait. He keeps fingering his boy, and Eliott bites his bottom lip, his hand coming back to Sander's hip, warning him of the danger. But Sander whispers, 'Remember the safe word,' and Eliott nods, his eyes rolling back in his head when Sander slips a third finger inside him.

They hear the bartender come back from the store, and go back inside the bar, and once the door shuts behind him, Eliott lets out the deafening groan he couldn't hold any longer, pressing both hands up against the wall. 

Sander kisses the back of Eliott's neck, and pulls his fingers out, rolling a condom on while Eliott begs and pleads,

'Baby please, I need- Please fuck me, Sander, I'm gonna burst-'

Sander hushes him and quickly reaches his left hand around to caress a line up Eliott's hard dick, circling the top and teasing him, while Eliott moans through his teeth.

With his other hand, Sander lines up against Eliott's rim, whispering a quick, 'Ready?' before he pushes in, at Eliott's nod.

He immediately moves his left hand to Eliott's hip, and his right to Eliott's dick, alleviating the pressure with firm strokes, just how Eliott likes them.

As he pushes in, Eliott sighs out, groaning a desperate word, just 'Sander,' 'Sander,' 'Sander,' a litany of his deep solace and need.

Sander keeps pushing, until he's fully inside Eliott, and lets out his own harsh moan, his throat sore and scratchy as he hums his pleasure against Eliott's skin. 

'You are the best thing to ever happen to me,' Sander whispers, tugging with his nails at Eliott's ear. 'Fuck, you feel amazing. I wanna stay inside you all the fucking time.'

Eliott cries out in pleasure as Sander starts to thrust, his body pulled between Sander's dick and Sander's hand, and he wonders if this is a taste of divinity. Just stretched out on his lover's body, feeling more alive than ever. 

'I'm yours,' Eliott sighs, ‘I'm all yours.'

'You fucking bet you are,' Sander says, pushing Eliott flat against the wall, his hand still wrapped around Eliott's dick, but his other arm and his body covering Eliott entirely.

'I wanna come, Sander,' Eliott says, 'Make me come, p-please-'

Sander kisses the base of Eliott's skull and whispers, 'As you wish, chéri,' before speeding up the hand on Eliott's dick and thrusting into him with his full strength.

They both lose track of words, entirely consumed by how much they need each other's touch. Sander drops his head to Eliott's neck and feels the ache in his legs from fucking his boy like this, but he can't stop. He won't stop. Because Eliott's ass is perfectly shaking every time Sander enters him, and Sander can feel how his body reacts to being taken like this. 

He wants to tell him how wet and tight and perfect he is, but all Sander can utter is a broken sound of pleasure. He takes a bite from Eliott's shoulder, and keeps aiming for the spots that he knows Eliott likes best. Eliott's moans start to get high-pitched and wavering, and Sander knows he's close. So close, Sander realises, he's not sure who's gonna come first.

It's when Eliott reaches a hand back and grabs hold of Sander's ass, pulling it towards him, begging him silently to somehow come closer, deeper, harder, that Sander knows it's about to happen. Eliott's back arches and Sander tilts to meet it, moving his left hand up to Eliott's neck, curling his fingers around Eliott's chin, between his lips.

Sander squeezes Eliott's dick as he feeds Eliott his fingers, and he could come just from looking at the unreserved pleasure on Eliott's face.

‘Are you gonna come for me?' Sander prompts. Eliott, sucking hard on Sander's fingers, just nods his head and hums desperately. So Sander strokes Eliott's dick and thrusts into him, hard, timed with his own broken moans. 

And then he feels it happen, how Eliott's body tenses, his dick spurts out come onto Sander's hand, and his teeth release Sander's fingers while his hole contracts around Sander's dick. Eliott's back arches, the veins in his neck prominent as he stutters out a groan, loud and unsexy and fucking  _ sexy _ .

Sander doesn't need anything more to succumb to his own climax, just the feeling of Eliott tight around him throws him over the edge. He bites down hard onto Eliott's shoulder, trying to mask his loud moan, and feels how sensitive he is inside Eliott already, his dick overstimulated and feeling so so good. It's then he feels Eliott's hands thread into his hair, pulling at it and elongating his orgasm. 

Eliott stretches his body out on Sander's dick, just so Sander's hands can enjoy the way he moves with Sander still inside him.

As they both cool down, Sander gently pulls out, and curls around his boy, ducking his head into Eliott's neck, quietly kissing him and asking him how he feels.

Eliott keeps one hand in Sander's hair, replying that he feels amazing. Best he's ever felt.

Sander smiles against his skin, gently tucks Eliott into his briefs, and zips up his jeans. Eliott turns around and kisses him long, and soft, and dresses Sander too. 

'That might be the best sex we've ever had, baby,' Eliott says, his tone somehow more like a warning.

'I think you might be right,' Sander pants back, his eyes half-closed as he takes another kiss.

'You know what that means?' Eliott asks.

'What?'

'We're gonna have to do it again.'


End file.
